Teenage Memories
by Owl Glow
Summary: Aithne Malfoy has a secret, a secret only a boy two years above her knows, James Potter. The reason her best friend's brother is in on her dirty little secret? He is her dirty little secret. Since the night of her 15th birthday Aithne had been in a mutually beneficial exclusive relationship that they had kept secret from everyone. But what if somebody knew her dirty little secret?


"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that Skeeter bloodline?" I asked rhetorically, closing the magazine and tossing it to the end of the bed. "They have you sleeping with that Hufflepuff whore."

"Why do you care?" James asked doing up the button of his well-worn black skinny jeans, "You know better than most that it's not true."

I sighed and grabbed the magazine back up and opening to the article, "I know, but listen to this: '_I've heard from reliable sources direct from Hogwarts that as of late one mister James Sirius Potter has been splitting his time between his studies, captaining the Gryffindor quidditch team to victory, and romancing the beautiful Hufflepuff Ashley Carter.' _That cow probably sent the information into Skeeter herself in the hopes that it would become a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Wow, unexpected reaction there." James laughed, "Aithne, you can't let it get to you. You know all the girls I'm sleeping with and Carter isn't on that list."

"You're sleeping with more than one girl?" I asked pushing myself to the edge of the bed. The floor was cold on my bare feet. "I thought I was the only girl you're sleeping with?"

"Exactly, you have no reason to worry." James said, "Now I need my shirt, have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't and I'm not worried. I just don't like the slander." I defended, "And I'm sure your parents care to. Skeeter is potentially ruining your reputation and you don't give a damn!"

"I care," James snapped, "Don't accuse me of not caring. I just know the same exact think that everyone knows: that all the Skeeter bloodline writes is bullshit. You shouldn't care to so much."

I pulled James shirt out from under the pillow I stashed it under when he was sleeping and threw it at his head. "I have practice to run."

I pulled on my socks and Converse, grabbed my bag from the floor and slammed the door to the Room of Requirement on my way out. I know I was over reacting but the Skeeter family just irked me. They had no respect for anyone's privacy and completely disregard the truth just to get a good story. I know just as well as anyone else that the stories are just slander but that kind of information, no matter the level of truth in it, sticks in people heads and alters how people perceive them. My family has been under scrutiny for years, ever since the Second Wizarding War. They've turned my family into pureblood elitists with aims to end wizard-muggle fraternization.

The funny thing is, I'm a half-blood. My mother is a pureblood and my father a muggle. He didn't want to raise a magical child on his own so he left me at St. Mungo's. Whatever part of the Ministry that deals with abandoned children was quick to find my extended family and place me with them. That's how I ended up residing in Malfoy Manor with my cousin of the same age and two other generations of Malfoys. It's a good thing the manor is so big. Scorpius and I have our own wing of the manor that we share, his parents have their own, and his grandparents their own. I don't see much of his grandparents and I'm glad about that. Lucius always looks at me disdainfully. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me for being a half-blood, a "stain on the Malfoy's good name," I once over heard him telling Narcissa. I'm pretty sure the only reason Lucius consented to taking me in was because it was good for his image and it helped the story that he believes in equality for all witches and wizards and was only serving the Dark Lord under the Imperious Curse.

At eleven years old I left for Hogwarts on the shiny red train with Scorpius where we met Albus Potter, commonly referred to as Al (by everyone) or Albie Snivellius Potty (by Peeves). I met James a week after that.

_ I was scared, how could I not be. I was an "ickle firsty," according to Peeves, being pushed around by people so much bigger than me. Not to mention I got lost on my way back to the dungeons as I was trying to take a short cut. I don't know why I was made such a stupid decision when I barely know the way there, I was just desperate to get away from the crowds. Of course when I took the secret passage I got lost there too, and in the complete darkness nonetheless. I just had to feel my way through the tunnels with the hope that it had to let out somewhere, after all, what go in, must come out…I hope…_

_ I don't know how long I was walking before I saw four small but bright lights coming straight at me. I made the mistake of looking straight at the lights making it so I couldn't tell who was carrying the wands. _

_ "Who're you?" One shouted at me. _

_ "I'll tell you when I get my sight back," I retorted. "Mind lowering your wands so they don't continue to blind me?"_

_ "Sorry 'bout that," The same voice said, "Why are you wondering around in the dark?"_

_ "I'm a first year. The majority of classes so far have been on proper safety for spells and potions, and charms, and everything else the professors can think to give us 'ickle firsties,'" I explained, "Which means that we haven't learned anything more useful than levitating a feather or cleaning a cauldron. And no one in this place has the common sense to give first years a thorough tour of the castle that way they don't get lost in secret passage ways!"_

_ "Well," A different voice started, "That was impassioned."_

_ I pushed the dark hair that had fallen loose from my side braid out of my face and I sighed, "Sorry, just fed up with being lost. I just want to get to bed and sleep and then push of homework until Sunday and why am I rambling?"_

_ "I can barely see you, do you have your wand?" The first voice asked._

_ "My last class is charms and considering I don't have an aim to get Trolls in that class, yes, I have my wand," I answered._

_ "Take it out and say, _'lumos.' _It will light your wand," The same voice said, I did as told and my wand lit up before me. _

_ "Thank you, would you mind telling me the way out?" I asked getting my first good look at the four boys before me and even now it wasn't so great. I could tell that they were taller than me, and two had really messy hair. I couldn't tell past that._

_ "We'll do you one better, we'll show you out," Another new voice said. _

_ "That would be great," I said._

_ "Can you tell us your name now? I'm dying from the suspense here!" The final voice laughed._

_ "Aithne, what are your names?" I asked._

_ "Your name is _Aithne_? Who names their kid that?" The same voice asked._

_ "It's Celtic," I responded, "It means fire."_

_ "Well, that convenient," The second voice said, "Because I'm a pyromaniac."_

_ "Fred, she's a first year." The forth voice warned._

_ "What? It's a bit of harmless flirting," Fred defended. _

_ "Can you please tell me your names now?" I asked, "And then show me the way out?"_

_ "Right, forgot about that. I'm James, the harasser is Fred, Luke is one who shouted at you at first then told you how to light your wand, and them Ashton is the last one." The third voice explained._

_ "Thanks James, feeling the love," The fourth voice, Ashton, commented with a dry laugh._

_ "Anyways," Luke said walking over to me and placing his hand in between my shoulder blades and leading me the way they came. "You're a Slytherin?" He asked looking down at me and seeing my tie loose around my neck, "Why am I not surprised?"_

That was my first meeting with The Marauders II, it ended surprisingly well considering their distaste for Slytherins. It wasn't a week later that they had their first prank of the year, they had found some way to put dung bombs into all of the Slytherin cloaks. I was the only one spared, not even James' brother was. They also started roping me into some of their pranks, whenever they needed someone small or someone to get into the girls' dorm. They eventually started calling me their apprentice, involving me in all their pranks and saying that it would be my job to carry on their legacy once they left. It was only the previous school year that James and I started sleeping together, on my fifteenth birthday to be exact. It was the end of term and the Marauders decided they wanted to throw a party, my birth was the perfect excuse. It was held in school common room with everyone fourth year and above invited. By the end of the night James and I were a cliché, drunk and hooking up in a broom closet. After that we formed a mutually beneficial, exclusive relationship that consisted of hooking up as often as possible without getting caught. We were good at hiding it.

I think it's a bit ridiculous but Uncle insists, and anyways, our old brooms go to the school for anyone who can't afford them.

"Laps 'round the pitch. Run 'till I say stop." I sent them off running. Scorp and Al hung back and walked with me to the bench.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asked. "Why're you late?"

"Lost track of time," I said pull my black sweatshirt out of my bag and started strapping on my shin guards. "You two aren't exempt from the laps you know." I said looking up to see them standing there, "Go!"

My two best friends set off running, sprinting to catch up with the rest of the team while I finished getting ready.


End file.
